Encuentro inesperado
by lmabt
Summary: Edward,dejo embarazada a Bella antes de marcharse, Renesme lleva años buscando a su padre¿Que pasara cuando lo encuentre en su casa? Mal Summary pasen y lean Mi primer flic
1. Chapter 1

Me presento: Me llamo Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, Nessie para los amigos.

Tengo 92 años aunque parezco una joven de 18 años.

Soy mita humano, mitad vampiro. Mi madre murió al nacer yo, y de mi padre no se prácticamente nada solo lo que mi madre, me cuenta en una carta y veces cuando hablo con ella

Mi madre dice que mi don es único, puedo comunicarme con ella escribiendo lo que le quiero decir en un trozo de arena. Esta el la carta que escribió mi madre antes de morir:

_Mi querido/a:_

_Si lees esta carta significa que morí, así que en esta carta te cuento un poco del mundo en el mundo en el que te integras_

_No se si eres mujer u hombre._

_Si eres hombre tu nombre sera : E.J. (Edward J.)_

_Y si eres mujer te llamarás: Renesme Carlie._

_Yo, tu madre, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero todo el mundo me conoce como Bella Swan. De tu padre, lo único que te puedo decir es que se llama Edward Cullen.Él fue el hombre mas importante de mi vida y mi único amor._

_No quiero que lo culpes por abandonarnos, él no sabía que yo estaba embarazada y fue su elección y no lo culpo ya que yo nunca estuve a su altura._

_Te preguntaras que eres ya que tu padre era un vampiro y yo una humana. Eres un híbrido mi bebe, mitad humano, mitad vampiro._

_En tu alimentación necesitarás sangre ya que yo tuve que beber de eso para mantenerme mientras te tenía en mi pancita. ( Me pregunto como los vampiros pueden beber de eso a mi gusto esta realmente asqueroso.)Pero por favor en mi última voluntad no bebas la sangre de humanos, con la de animales puedesvivir bien por lo que me contaron._

_No quiero que te juntes con vampiros de ojos rojos, pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos, a cambio de los vampiros de ojos dorados, cuando te cruces con uno, te ayudaran son muy simpáticos especialmente los Cullen:_

_Esme: tu abuela: es la madre que cualquier niño querría tener, muy atenta, y simpática._

_Carlisle: tu abuelo: es médico, tiene el corazón mas grande del mundo entero._

_Rosalie: tu tía: no la conocí mucho así que lo único que te puedo decir de ella es que es una belleza._

_Emmet: tu tío: única descripción posible: oso, no piensa lo que dice, y siempre hace bromas y apuestas, asi que ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces._

_Jasper: tu tío: no se casi nada tampoco de él, pero si se que puede controlar las emociones _

_Alice: tu tía: un duendecillo, compradora compulsiva y puede ver el futuro._

_Edward: tu padre: puede leer las mentes menos a mi nunca lo consiguió, si algún día lo ves, dile que nunca dejé de quererlo y que le doy las gracias por haberme dado un regalo como tú._

_Espero que algún día los encuentres._

_Te quiero mucho mi bebe y quiero que sepas que jamás fuiste un error, y que estoy feliz de haber dado mi vida a cambio de la tuya._

_Te quiere, tu madre (Bella)_

La última vez que hablé con mi madre me dijo que en Forks tendría un encuentro inesperado. No la entiendo muy bein, ya que cuando hablo con ella solo me responde con frases cortas. Llevo ya dos años viviendo en Forks, en la casa de los Cullen, me queda un año más aqui ya que luego me mudaré otra vez. Llevo desde pequeña buscando a los Cullen, mi familia. Pero lo que no se, es si cuando la encuentre, no quieran de mi, y todos estoy años de busqueda no hayan servido a nada.

Así, que aquí estoy yo, volviendo de camino a mi hogar, en mi camioneta vieja.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa, capté un olor agradable,dulzón, y al segundo tenía a una mujer, con ojos dorados, cara en forma de corazón...¿Ojos dorados?... ¡Un vampiro!... nunca había visto a ningún vampiro, pero por suerte este tenía los ojos dorados, mi madre me dijo que eran de confiar... estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando la mujer se puso a hablar:

-Encantada, ¿que le trae por aquí jovencita? soy Esme Cullen –¿había dicho el nombre que yo creía?, si ella era Esme Cullen, era mi abuela, no, no puede ser, por fin después de haber buscado durante tanto tiempo, los encontré, encontre a los Cullen... !O no! y ahora que hago y si no me quieren en su familia...

-Es...Esme C...Cullen-le dije tartamudeando, llena de alegría, ella asintió y enseguida me tire a sus brazos, ella al principio pareció sorprendida pero enseguida me rodeo con sus fríos y duros brazos.

Después de unos minutos deshice del abrazo.

-Lo siento la emoción, de porfin haberlos encontrado, soy Renesme Carlie, pero llameme Nessie, y los demás, donde están Carlisle, Emmet,Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y...Edward?

-Estan en el instituto, volvera de aqui -miro del reloj de la pared- a unos diez minutos, pero... ¿De que conoces a mi familia?

-Espera un segundo, cuando todo el mundo este aqui os contare toda mi historia...se me hace raro preguntar esto en la casa donde he estado viviendo durante dos años, pero...¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, quieres algo de comer, un thé...?-ella iba diciendo pero si no la cortaba iba a devolver

-Beuk, no se como usted vampiro, puede comer eso, pero yo no puedo, me da asco solo de pendarlo.

-¿Como sabes que somos vampiros?¿Y...Que eres porque no hueles, ni como un humano, ni como un vampiro -le dije mientras avanzabamos al salon que tenía que esperar a que los demas llegasen para responder a las preguntas, también le dije que llamara a Carlisle para decirle que viniera a casa que era importante ero nada grave.

Mientras tanto cojí la arena y me puse a hablar con mi madre, sabía que Esme me estaba mirando interrogante.

¿Como se lo tomaran?-_Bien mi bebe_-¿Estas segura de que me querran en su familia?- _Quien no puede quererte-_Estoy nerviosa mama-_lo se,tranquila, todo saldra bien_-tqm

Cuando estaba guardando el bote de arena en mi bolso, entró un chico, bien fornido, alto de pelo negro con rizos, seguido de una chica rubia, cuerpo de infarto, guapisima, solo podían ser dos personas...

-!Emmet!Rosalie! encantada de conocerlos al fin.

-¿Esme quien es?-pregunto Rosalie, los dos me miraban sorprendidos. Al poco rato entró un chico alto, rubio seguido de una pequeña chica con el pelo negro en puntas. La chica encuanto me vio vino a abrazarme

-Nessie, soy Alice, mañana hará sol, asi que tu y yo nos vamos al centro comercial.-Mientras ella hablaba´sobre plane de compras, entraron dos chicos al salon, uno era rubio tendria sobre los 30 años y el otro era alto de pelo cobrizo. El hombre rubio suponía que era Carlisle y el otro solo podía ser...¿mi padre?

-Hola,soy...-dijo mirandome a mi pero no lo deje seguir-eres Carlisle Cullen, y tu...-dije mirando a mi, mi padre (se me hacía raro decir mi padre)-Edward sentaros al sofa Esme se esta muriendo de curiosidad, ¿A que si?

-Claro, llegas qui sabiendo quienes somos y...-Emmet se fue corriendo a tal velociad que casi no lo vi, hacia arriba y 5 segundos despues estaba al lado de Rosalie, riendo a carcajadas-¿QUe pasa Emmet?

-Que la última vez que alguien vino a la casa saiendo quien eramos fue Alice y Edward se quedo sin cuarto y ahora otra vez viene una chica sabiendo quien eramos, quería comprobar com estaba tu cuarto Edward, y esta...-Emmet reia tanto, que le costaba hablar asi que termine la frase por el.

-Esta la mitad rosa bombon y la otra mitad azul cielo, en la mitad rosa bombom hay una cuna con peluches de barbies y el la mitad azul una con peluches de monstruos, en medio de los dos colores hay una cama negra y enfrente una estanteria llena de libros y encima de la cama un libro abierto de Cumbres Borrascosas-termine diciendo cada detalle de la habietacio me la sabía de memoria ya que la había decorado mi madre y no habia tocado nada.-Por favor Edward no toques nada es importante para mi que se quede como esta.

-Vale, vale primero cuentanos, que eres de que nos conoces y por que vives en nuestra casa -me contesto Edwad

-Aun no lo sabes, pensaba que eras tú el que podía leer los pensamientos

-Si pero contigo no puedo igual que con...-su voz estaba triste, no podia aguantar mas cerlo en ese estado !Comprendanme es mi padre, y esta triste por mi madre!

-Bella, ella te quiere mucho me dijo y que tambien le distes cuando ella cumplio los 18 el mejor regalo del mundo-estaban todos sorprendidos asi que seguí- si quereís sabes que soy, de que conozco a Bella, de que os conozco, y el porque estoy aqui tendreís que escuchar mi historia.

-A que esperas para contarla? -me pregunto Emmet


	2. Explicaciones

**Holaa todas. Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Aqui estoy con el segundo.**

**Me gustaría darle las gracias a: mini-cat por haberme ayudado.**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

* * *

-Bueno... pues como le dije a Esme, me llamo Renesme Carlie, pero prefiero que me llamen Nessie. Pienso que el nombre que me puso mi madre es un completo trabalenguas, por eso mis hermanos me pusieron Nessie. Sé que sois vampiros, porque...bueno...mi padre lo es...

-¿Como que tu padre es un vampiro? eso es imposible, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos -Rosalie me miraba con incredulidad.

-Si puede ser...

-Pero...

-Rosalie, déjame terminar por favor -mientras que decía eso, estaba riendo, pero más bien parecía una risa histérica- Como he dicho si puede ser, si la madre es humana y el padre vampiro, y de eso, salí yo.

Las miradas de los Cullen iban desde incredulidad hasta la curiosidad. Iba a seguir con mi historia, pero Carlisle se adelantó preguntando:

-Entonces tu padre es vampiro, pero tu madre humana, ¿entonces que eres?

-Creo que a los de mi especie se les llaman híbridos, mi padre dejó a mi madre embazada cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho.

-¿Pero quienes son tus padres? ¿Que tienen que ver con nosotros? ¿Como han podido dejarte sola? –Esme, como me dijo mi madre, estaba siendo compasiva conmigo y sin conocerme. -Bueno, a eso tengo que llegar, mi madre la conocéis...

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Emmett con mucha impaciencia

-Si me dejaras terminar mis frases lo sabrías...

-Vale no te vuelvo a interrumpir pero tanto suspense me esta matando.

- Ya estas muerto Emmett -le respondió Rosalie- Bueno Nessie termina, ¿quienes son tus padres y de que conocemos a tu madre?

-Bueno... también conocéis a mi padre. Pero, a lo que iba, mi madre es Bella y cuando cumplió los 18 quedo embarazada. Y se quien es mi padre ya que mi madre dice que solo tuvo un amor. -me quede callada, ahora si que tenia miedo por su reacción. ¿Como se lo tomarían? ¿Me aceptarán? ¿Pensaran que estoy loca?

Después de un silencio un poco incomodo hablo Edward:

-¿Mi Bella? ¿Isabella Swan? Eso significaría q-que s-ssoy tu...tu padre? -me pregunto.

-Si tu verdadero nombre es Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen sí. Si no quieren que me quede o no me creen, lo entenderé y me iré de aquí -Estaba empezando a levantarme cuando Edward también se puso de pie y me miro con mala cara. Tragué en seco y él empezó a hablar:

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, si de verdad eres hija de Bella y mía te quedarás con nosotros ¿ entendido ? -pero me dijo eso con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su cara

-Edward, no puedes obligarla a quedarse si no quiere.-le dijo Carlisle a Edward, luego se giró, y mirándome dijo: - Aunque Nessie, nosotros estaríamos encantados de que te unieras a nuestra familia – Pero, ¿de verdad pesaba que iba a irme después de estar tantos años buscándolos?

-Pero, ¡Carlisle! ¡Es lo único que me queda de Bella! -No me lo podía creer, Edward, ósea mi padre, quería que me quedara con él.

-Es decisión de Renesme, no tuya. -después de decirle eso a Edward, me preguntó -¿Te quedarás con nosotros, o te irás por tu cuenta?

-Llevo desde los 7 años buscando a la familia de mi padre, abandoné a Lizzy por buscaros, estuve en cada casa vuestra, a ver si os encontraba, Y hoy me preguntáis que si quiero quedarme con vosotros? Obvio que quiero quedarme -después de decir esas palabras, Emmett me abrazó

-Emmett...n...necesito...respirar... -con eso me soltó y empezamos a reírnos de la situación. Alice, que desde que llegaron estaba con cara happy (feliz) se quedo de golpe con la mirada al vacio, parece que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, menos Edward y yo.

-Alice, que fue eso? -Le pregunto Edward, con un aire que parecía...¿triste? Que habrá visto Alice?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Espero Reviews aunque solo sea diciendome: hey a bien o me ha gustado. xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Besos**

**lmabt**


	3. PoV Edward

**Hola a todas.**

**Espero que os guste el proximo capi :P**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

92 años habían pasado desde que la deje en el bosque. Cada día me pregunto porque lo hice. Sin ella la vida ya no es lo mismo, salgo de mi habitación solo para alimentarme o cuando tenemos que mudarnos. No he vuelto a tocar el piano. Me paso los días escuchando la nana que le compuse con los ojos cerrados, viendo todos los momentos pasados juntos. Cuando cierro los ojos veo cada sonrojo que tenía, sus caídas, su piel suave y cálida, su hermoso cabello marrón, sus ojos, hasta puedo oler su olor a fresias. ¿Por qué hice semejante estupidez? Tendría que haberla transformado. Tuve oportunidades, cuando James la atacó, todas las veces que me lo pidió. No lo hice, no fui bastante egoísta como para convertirla y ahora tengo que asumir la estupidez que cometí al no hacerlo. ¿Habrá vuelto a hacer su vida? ¿Se habrá casado? seguro que ahora tiene hijos o hasta nietos. También puede ser que ahora este...este... no puedo decirlo, no puedo pensar en eso. Tengo que pensar que ahora es feliz. Mi vida antes de conocerla era la noche, había estrellas, motivaciones, pero nada importante. Cuando Bella apareció, fue como si hubiera pasado una estrella fugaz, lo iluminó todo y pude ver los planetas, las galaxias... y cuando la deje, fue como si la estrella se hubiese ido, y con eso su luz dejándome ciego y no pudiendo ver más las estrellas.

Los Cullen ya no son lo mismo sin mi preciosa Bella. Esme y Carlisle perdieron una hija. Emmett una hermana, Alice ya no tiene la Barbie-Bella hermana que tanto quiso, Jasper se culpa, piensa que es su culpa que yo dejara a Bella, que si él hubiese sabido controlarse mejor, yo no la habría dejado. Por una parte es verdad, pero ese accidente me abrió los ojos, Bella es humana, merece una feliz vida humana como un humano, alguien que pueda quererle aunque sea un cuarto de lo que yo la quiero. Hasta Rosalie nos sorprendió, pensé que dejar a Bella le sería indiferente, pero se nota que no. Ella también sufre el dolor de la familia.

Hoy nos mudamos otra vez. Volvemos a Forks, se me hace muy duro volver, tantos sitios para recordarla, la clase de biología, el restaurante _la bella Italia,_ nuestro prado... pero Alice- quien lleva unos meses escondiéndome sus pensamientos- nos dijo que teníamos que ir si o si. No nos dio ninguna razón, y yo no pude ver el porqué. Así que por culpa de Alice tenemos que volver donde todo empezó.

Íbamos Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes, Emmett y Rosalie en el Jeep de este y Alice, Jasper y yo en mi volvo. Al llegar a Froks, Emmett le dejo el Jeep a Esme y él y Rosalie vinieron en mi volvo para partir directamente los 5 al instituto, Carlisle también se fue directamente al hospital. Dejamos a Esme sola empezando a preparar la casa.

Cuando llegamos al instituto y bajamos del coche empezaron los pensamientos y murmullos de siempre. Ya estaba acostumbrado así que los ignoré. Al ir a secretaria a por el horario de clases, vi a una chica delgada, con el cabello caoba, que le caía ondulado por la espalda. La chica siguió su camino, como si no nos hubiese visto, y creo que así era. Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde la chica salía, olfatee un olor raro, nunca antes había olido algo así.

Pero no le di más vueltas a eso, no tenía ganas, solo tenía ganas de lamentarme más por el terrible error que cometí hace años. El instituto se me hiso eterno pero por fin acabo y fui al aparcamiento esperando al lado del volvo a mis hermanos. No tuve que esperarlos mucho ya que 5 minutos después llegaron.

-Edward, ¿Qué tal el día? no pudo haber sido más malo que quedarte encerrado -me dijo Jasper al sentir una vez más mi depresión.

- Jazz, no te preocupes, se le quitara al llegar a casa- dijo mi adorable hermanita (notase el sarcasmo) mientras cantaba una canción que me tenía ya de los nervios.

- Alice -gruñí mientras ella seguía con esa maldita canción, llevaba toda la mañana con ella

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le pregunto Emmett.

-nada, nada... - y con eso siguió con la canción.

Y con eso nos subimos al volvo y fuimos a nuestra antigua casa. Por el camino volví a detectar ese olor tan raro. Los demás también lo olieron, por eso se bajaron, ya que Esme estaba sola en casa. Había alguien con ella, eso todos lo sabíamos. Mientras iba a aparcar el coche, me di cuenta de dos cosas: 1ª había una camioneta, roja, horrenda que me recordaba muchísimo a Bella, 2º ¿qué hace Carlisle tan pronto en casa?

-¿Carlisle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esme me llamo diciendo que viniera a casa pero que no pasaba nada grave -me respondió

-¿sabes quién esta aquí? oigo un corazón pero el olor no es humano - me pregunto yo negué con la cabeza mientras entrabamos al salón donde todos estaban ya reunidos y Alice hablaba con alguien, que no podía ver ya que la enana de mi hermana estaba en medio.

Hola, soy... - Carlisle empezó a hablar, y la chica se giro a vernos, ¡Era la misma de esta mañana! Y ahora que me fijaba mas en ella me di cuenta que tenía los ojos marrón chocolate, le daba un aire a, a Bella...

-Eres Carlisle Cullen, y tú -dijo señalándome- Edward. Sentaos en el sofá, Esme tiene que tener ya mucha curiosidad ¿a que si?

¿Por qué decía que Esme tenía curiosidad? ¿Sobre qué? Intente concentrarme en su mente pero me era imposible, estaba en blanco...

-Claro, llegas aquí sabiendo quienes somos... -Esme no pudo terminar la frase ya que fui interrumpida por Emmett que salió corriendo escaleras arriba, abrió una puerta, estallo en carcajadas y volvió con nosotros al salón aun riendo -¿Que pasa Emmett?

-La última vez que alguien vino a la casa sabiendo quiénes éramos fueron Alice y Jasper, y la enana se quedo con tu cuarto, y ahora viene otra chica sabiendo quienes somos, así que quería comprobar cómo estaba el cuarto de Edward y esta... -Emmett no podía para de reír, y lo entendía, ¡madre mía! ¿Quien ha hecho eso a mi cuarto? vi en la mente de Emmett que mi -antiguo- cuarto estaba la mitad rosa y la otra mitad azul con una cama grande negra en medio.

La chica empezó a relatar cómo estaba el cuarto ¿lo decoro ella? se lo sabía a la perfección, cada detalle que vi en la mente de Emmett lo describió. Y luego me pidió que no la tocara, era muy importante para ella que se quedara como esta.

-Vale, vale, primero cuéntanos, ¿que eres?, ¿de qué nos conoces? y ¿por que vives en nuestra casa? -pregunte, había algo en ella, no se era como si algo me uniese a ella, ¿pero cómo?

-Aun no lo sabes, pensaba que eras tú el que podía leer los pensamientos-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabia ella que podía leer sus pensamientos? bueno los de ella no... Como con Bella, pero ese es mi poder, lector de mente, y ahorita ese poder me pone de los nervios ya que todos me bombardean con preguntas

-Sí pero contigo no puedo igual que con...- hasta yo me di cuenta que mi voz sonaba triste, que a ella tampoco le pudiera leer la mente me recordaba demasiado a Bella.

-Bella, ella te quiere mucho, me dijo que le distes -cuando ella cumplió los 18- el mejor regalo del mundo-solo yo sabía lo que le había dado como regalo a Bella, ella y yo consumimos nuestro amor antes de ir a la fatídica fiesta- si queréis sabes que soy, de que conozco a Bella, de que os conozco, y él porque estoy aquí tendréis que escuchar mi historia. - dijo, por Jasper, sabía que estaba, emocionada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué esperas para contarla? - le pregunto Emmett con su impaciencia de siempre.

Así que nos sentamos todos. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper en el sofá, Alice en los pies de Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett y yo en otro sofá y la chica en el sillón. Cuando terminamos de acomodarnos la chica empezó con su historia.

-Bueno... pues como le dije a Esme, me llamo Renesme Carlie- Nombre un poco raro, ¿sería la combinación de Esme y...Renée? Se lo preguntaría después-, pero prefiero que me llamen Nessie. -¿Nessie? ¿Prefiere que la llamen como el monstruo del lago Ness?-Pienso que el nombre que me puso mi madre es un completo trabalenguas, por eso mis hermanos me pusieron Nessie. Sé que sois vampiros, porque...bueno...mi padre lo es... - ¿Que su padre es qué?

-¿Como que tu padre es un vampiro? eso es imposible, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos -Rosalie la miraba con incredulidad. Y así, Renesme, o Nessie, y Rosalie, empezaron con una discusión que si los vampiros podían o no tener hijos, y así es como descubrí que si la madre era humana, y el padre vampiro si se podía, y de ese unión nacía un…

-Creo que a los de mi especie se les llaman híbridos, mi padre dejó a mi madre embazada cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho.- dijo Renesme.

-Pero, ¿quiénes son tus padres? ¿Qué tienen que ver con nosotros? ¿Cómo han podido dejarte sola? –Esme le pregunto lo que todos teníamos en la cabeza.

-Bueno, a eso tengo que llegar, mi madre la conocéis...

-¿Quién es? -pregunto Emmett con mucha impaciencia

-Si me dejaras terminar mis frases lo sabrías...

-Vale no te vuelvo a interrumpir, pero tanto suspenso me está matando.

- Ya estás muerto Emmett -le respondió Rosalie- Bueno Nessie termina, ¿quiénes son tus padres y de que conocemos a tu madre?

Creo que ya me hacia una idea, de la respuesta. Pero sería imposible.

-Bueno... también conocéis a mi padre. Pero, a lo que iba, mi madre es... Bella y cuando cumplió los 18 quedo embarazada. Y se quien es mi padre ya que mi madre dice que solo tuvo un amor. - Cuando Renesme termino de soltarlo todo se quedo callada, esperando nuestra reacción. Me lo esperaba, pero no lo creía, Aun me quedaba algo de Bella. Eso era lo que me unía a ella. Era mi hija. Renesme se estaba preocupando ya que nadie hablaba. Así que al fin decidí hablar:

-¿Mi Bella? ¿Isabella Swan? ¿Eso significa q-que s-ssoy tu...tu padre? - Y hay va mi pregunta. Lo único que espero es que sea verdad, y no me lleve ninguna decepción de todo esto, porque, aunque solo la conocía de… ¿Qué?... ¿10 minutos? , ya la quería, es como si siempre la hubiera querido

-Si tu verdadero nombre es Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen sí. Si no quieren que me quede o no me creen lo entenderé y me iré de aquí -¿Estaba diciendo que se iba? ¡No puede! Ya deje a Bella ir, no voy a dejar que ahora ella se valla. Cuando se estaba levantando me puse de pie y la mire con mala cara, vi que tenía cara de susto.

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, si de verdad eres hija de Bella y mía te quedarás con nosotros ¿entendido? -¿Y si ahora no quería quedarse con nosotros? bueno... ¡era su padre! Pero, ¿y si ella ya es mayor de edad?, deje a Bella hace exactamente... ¡92 años! Entonces ella si es ya mayor de edad, entonces no puedo hacer nada.

Sorprendido de mi reacción Carlisle hablo- Edward, no puedes obligarla a quedarse si no quiere - aunque me dolía era verdad... luego girándose hacia Renesme - Aunque Nessie, nosotros estaríamos encantados de que te unieras a nuestra familia -Por favor, si Dios existe, haz que esta pequeña hija mía acepte te lo pido, perdí a su madre, no quiero perderla a ella.

-Pero, ¡Carlisle! ¡Es lo único que me queda de Bella! - Carlisle sabía lo que sufrí sin ella ¡y ahora decía que si quería irse que podía!

-Es decisión de Renesme, no tuya.- me dijo- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros, o te irás por tu cuenta?

-Llevo desde los 7 años buscando a la familia de mi padre, abandoné a Lizzy por buscaros, estuve en cada casa vuestra, a ver si os encontraba, ¿Y hoy me preguntáis que si quiero quedarme con vosotros? Obvio que quiero quedarme -después de decir esas palabras, Emmett fue a abrazarla.

-Emmett...n...necesito...respirar... -con eso la soltó y empezamos a reírnos de la situación. Alice, que desde que llegamos no se estaba quieta. Se paro. Tuvo una visión.

_**Visión: **_

_Se veían cuatro personas abrazadas. Tres chicas, y un chico, cuando se separaron, vi como una de las cuatro personas era Renesme. De eso estaba seguro. El chico llevaba el pelo de bronce despeinado. Se parecía muchísimo a mí._

_¿Pero quién eran las otras? Estaban teniendo una conversación, pero no podía oír nada. Luego que parecía que terminaron de hablar, una de las dos chicas que no sabía quién era, se giró, tenía la cabeza agachada, y cogió un ¿conejo de chocolate, enorme?, después la chica levanto la cabeza y... la identifique al momento, era ¡Bella!_

_**Fin de la visión**_

-¿Alice? ¿Que fue eso? - le pregunte, parece que Renesme también se dio cuenta por lo que pregunto:

-¿Alice? ¿Qué vistes?

-No lo sé, Edward, has visto lo mismo que yo. ¿Cómo puedes explicar que tu y Nessie, estaban con Bella y otra chica?

-¿Alice? ¿Que fue exactamente lo que vistes? -le pregunto Renesme.

Después de esa pregunta Alice le relato todo a Renesme, y parece que lo demás estaban con el oído puesto ya que estaban preguntándome lo mismo.

-Bueno, ¿dijiste un conejo de chocolate?- le pregunto Renesme

-Si ¿por qué?, no creo que eso sea lo principal, ¿sabes algo que nosotros, no sabemos?

-Bueno, por lo del conejo de chocolate, se que pasara en abril. Ya que es una tradición que descubrí en uno de mis viajes en Francia. Allí así se celebra la pascua*. Y ¿viste algo de donde estaban?

-Si, en un edificio, y al fondo se veían las letras ¿EJCS? ¿Sabes qué significa?- le pregunte a Renesme.

-Sí, luego os explico. Dices que estaba yo, con mama, Edward y otra chica. ¿Estás segura de que era Edward? ¿Vistes los ojos y el color que tenían?

-Sí, era Edward, calcado, pero no, no vi los ojos. ¡Renesme te explicas ya! - Exigió Alice un poco enfadada.

-Alice, deja que se explique tranquilamente, no hace falta ponerse así, pero Nessie, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Podrías explicárnoslo? - pregunto Esme.

-Si dices que detrás esta EJCS y el conejo de chocolate... -Renesme se quedo pensativa, y después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, nos pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Que os parece ir a Paris en Abril? Y chicos os lo explico mañana, que yo si necesito dormir. Lo pensáis esta noche. ¿Puedo irme ya a la cama?

-Chicos, creo que son muchas emociones por un día, así que Renesme…

-¡Nessie! -le corrigió

-así que Nessie, vete a la cama, que tengas buenas noches. Ya hablaremos mañana - le dijo Carlisle. Renesme nos dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo escaleras para arriba. Cuando escuchamos la puerta de una habitación cerrarse y a los pocos minutos la acompasada respiración de Renesme.

Los pensamientos de mí alrededor estaban hechos un lio. Ni yo me aclaraba. Entonces Carlisle propuso una reunión familiar, y así nos sentamos todos en la mesa del comedor, que para eso la usábamos, Carlisle estaba en un pico de la mesa, Esme a su izquierda y yo a su derecha, al lado mío estaba Alice y al lado de ella estaba Jasper y al otro lado de Esme se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie.

-Bueno chicos, hoy a sido un día, como dije antes, con muchas emociones y novedades así que iros a " dormir " o a hacer algo.

**POV desconocido:**

Me desperté al oír mi móvil sonar, me levante a cogerlo ya que no quiera que ma' se despertase porque si no se ponía de muy mal humor. Cuando tuve el móvil en la mano, mire a ver quién era.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Has visto la hora que es? - Le dije enfadada, ya que a mí cuando se me despertaba antes de las 7:00 a.m. no es que estuviera de muy buen humor.

-Hola hermanita, yo también me alegro de oírte.

-Déjate ya de rollos que quiero volver a la cama - le conteste.

-Vale, vale, solo quería decirte que reserves billetes para abril para venir a las oficinas, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos los cuatro.

-Chico, ¿donde estas?

-¿Yo?, ¿dónde crees que estoy?, tengo un negocio que mantener para poder vivir, no como otras que viven del dinero de los demás.

-Sí, vale, pero es que, tú ya me conoces...

-Si por desgracia-me respondió

-Ehhhh, bueno, ya hablare con ma'

-Ya de paso, ¿podríamos transformarla otra vez? Desde la última vez que nos vimos han pasado nueve años.

Me gire a mirar a la cama, ella ahora mismo estaba tan bien, tan a gusto durmiendo, como yo hace diez minutos.

-Bueno si tienes razón, cuenta con nosotras dos, pero de mi hermanita te ocupas tú, creo que ya los encontró...

-¿¡Que!

-Sí, hace un día o dos ma' estuvo hablando en sueños y ya sabes lo que significa.

-Bueno, vale. Me llaman que ha venido otro caso así que me voy. Cuidaros.

Y colgó, así que me fui a acostar de nuevo.

* * *

* En Francia la pascua, se celebra para los niños, escondiendo chocolate, y el que encuentre el chocolate se lo queda, ya luego cuando son más mayores, se esconden libros, ropa, Etc... Así es como se celebra la pascua en Francia, no sé si les quedo muy claro. : S

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**¿merezco reviews?**

**Besitos**

**Laura**


	4. Peligro!

_Hola mndo !_

_Como estais? Aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Quiero dar las gracias a _**mini-cat**_que me ha ayudado mucho en este capitulo!_

_Espero que disfruteis_

* * *

Cuando me despedí de los Cullen aun era por la tarde pero había oscurecido y el día había sido agotador tanto en el instituto como en casa. Ahora hacia falta que encontrase como responder a las preguntas- que seguro que tenían- sin revelar nada antes de tiempo y también sin mentirles.

Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza, pero preferí abandonar y dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté me sentí observada, y así era, Edward estaba sentado en una silla mirándome.

-uhm ¿hola? - dije pero sonó mas como una pregunta

-Buenos días dormilona, vamos a llegar tarde al instituto así que date prisa - me respondió

-¿que hora es?- le pregunte preocupada

-las siete y media – me respondió tranquilo. Hoy empezaba el trabajo a las 7:30 no me daba tiempo.

-¿¡Que! - casi le grite, casi.- ¿¡No podías haberme despertado antes! Llego tarde, muy tarde - le decía mientras cogía la ropa y me iba al aseo.

Me vestí deprisa, baje las escaleras corriendo, dije un "hola, nos vemos en el instituto". Salí al garaje, ahí tenia guardada para ocasiones como estas mi moto BMW 1600 negra* - nueva- le quite el trapo que tenia encima, puse la llave, y salí disparada para el trabajo. Seguro que los Cullen se estarían preguntando a donde iba con tanta prisa, pero es que si no iba al trabajo- Newton's entreprise- que era una tienda de deportes, con mucho éxito en Forks, la tienda empezó siendo un negocio familiar, pero hace unos cuantos años Mike Junior tomo el mando de la tienda y ahora es - casi - internacional la tienda.

Llegue 15 minutos tarde y la señora Newton me esperaba en la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos

-Chica, que sea la última vez ¡La Última vez!- me grito- que me haces esperar acá fuera porque la niña prefiere llevar ella la llave, ¡a la próxima que llegues tarde estas fuera! -. Y así empezó dándome el discurso de la suerte que tenia por tener este trabajo, que había muchas personas dispuestas a conseguir mi plaza, que me pagaba demasiado, que si llegaba tarde me expulsaría, etc.

Después de diez minutos hablando, entre y me puse a trabajar, tenia una 1:30 antes de empezar las clases y 1 o 2 horas todos los días. Aunque la jefa era malísima no me podía quejar del salario, con eso me pague mi preciosa moto. Cuando tuve un descanso de 5 minutos cogí mi Blackberry y envié un mensaje a Alice - ya que cuando me desperté me encontré en una hoja todos los números de teléfonos de los Cullen apuntados-

_Siento haberme ido tan deprisa esta mañana pero hoy empezaba el trabajo a las 7:30 y llegaba demasiado tarde, Nos vemos en el instituto luego _

_Un beso_

_XOXO Nessie _

Envié el mensaje y al poco tiempo me llego uno.

_No pasa nada hago transmitir el mensaje pero no te creas que te escapas de las preguntas._

_Un beso _

_XOXO Family Cullen_

El día paso sin nada más que contar, fui al instituto, pero no tenía clases con ninguno de los Cullen y en el almuerzo no aparecieron. Tampoco a la salida vi el volvo de Edward, así que me fui directo a casa.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen aparque la moto en la cochera, pase al salón y ahí pregunte si había alguien.

Enseguida tuve a 7 vampiros mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Donde estabais? ¿Por que os habéis saltado las clases?- les pregunte

-no se si te habrás fijado pero hoy hace sol- me respondió Carlisle - ninguno sale de la casa los días de sol en Forks.

-Es verdad, lo siento, se me había olvidado. Es que se me hace raro vivir con alguien, he estado muchos años sola.

-Bueno, Nessie que tal si empezamos con las preguntas... cada unos te hará unas cuentas hoy, responderás, claro, solo las que quieras, sin presión vale - me dijo Carlisle.

Fuimos al salón y nos pusimos en la mesa. Cada uno se sentó en una silla. Pero cuando iba a empezar Alice se levanto y se fue, a los pocos segundos volvió con un gorro, hojas y lápices.

-Tengo una idea. Cada uno escribe sus preguntas en la hoja, la ponemos en el gorro, y cada día Nessie tiene que sacar 3 papeles ¿Que os parece?- nos dijo Alice

-Por mi bien- le respondí. Cada uno de los Cullen se puso a escribir en la hoja, y cuando hubieron terminado Alice me paso el gorro y saque la primera pregunta.

-¿Por que la habitación de Eddie esta decorada así?-leí, Emmett, soltó una risita, supongo que al recordar como esta decorada- Bueno, pues, yo que se, mama la quiso poner así ya que ella no sabia si iba a tener chico o chica, así la habitación quedo en mitad de chico y la otra mitad de chica.

-con la ecografía. ¿No vio si eras varón o mujer?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Pues no se, supongo que fue un embarazo normal, pero no podría afirmarlo, ya que ella nunca quiso ir al medico ni nada

-Pasemos a otra pregunta- dijo Alice

Cogí otro papel en el que ponía " significado de EJCS..."

-Esta la dejo de lado, la descubriréis en Paris

-¿Cual es la pregunta? - me pregunto Edward-papa... o como sea que tendría que llamarlo

-significado de EJCS - les respondí

-¿Que significa? - dijeron Jasper y Rosalie a la vez. Intercambiaron miradas raras. Yo lo escribí, volvieron a decir Jasper y Rosalie a la vez, esta vez cuando se miraron, se pusieron a reírse. Y los demás les seguimos.

-Venga la última pregunta por hoy, y después nos vamos al centro comercial - me dijo Alice entusiasmada.

Cogí la última pregunta de hoy. Ponía, "¿Que ocurrió con Bella?" en una letra espectacular, supongo que era de Edward.

-¿Que ocurrió con Bella?- leí la pregunta en voz alta, y todos se concentraron en mi respuesta- Bueno... pues mama, cuando naci, ya no estaba, es lo único, pero después la descubrí, apareció delante de nosotros, primero inconsciente, y después cobro sentido. Estuvo con nosotros unos cuantos años, pero con la edad se fue haciendo mayor, hasta que descubrimos que E.J. Tenía el poder de rejuvenecer y resucitar. Así fue como mama nunca en realidad murió, pero vamos a decir que pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Lizzy que con los demás, ya que seria peligroso dejarla sola es como un crio pequeño, porque Lizzy es hiperactiva y parece que nunca crece, no para de hacer estupideces, bromas...

-Renesme ¿Quienes son E.J. y Lizzy?-me interrumpió Esme.

-ups hable de mas...son otros híbridos, cuando vayamos a Paris os presentare a E.J. seguro, luego no se si Lizzy ira... - de golpe se oyó la canción de If I were a boy de Beyonce.- ahora vuelvo-y me fui a fuera, me puse a andar por el bosque y conteste.

-¿Alo?

_-¡Hola Nessie!_

-Ahhh ¡Hola! ¿Que tal?

_-Pues muy bien, los demás también por si quieres saberlo. ¿Y por allá? Me he enterado de que ya los encontraste_

-Ehh... si, yo muy bien... pero... ¿Como lo sabes?

_-No se… puede que porque yo me preocupo por Lizzy y mama..._

-Ya... bueno no he tenido tiempo llegaron Ayer y con el trabajo el instituto pues no he podido llamar...

-_Excusas, excusas..._

-Vale ¿que querías?

_-Pues hace tiempo que no nos reunimos..._

-El 17 de abril, en EJCS los Cullen también vienen, ¿te acuerdas de los que nos dijo mama de Alice?- lo interrumpí

-Si... ¿que tenia visiones?- me contesto inseguro

-Pues si, así que ya nos vio a los 4 juntos reunidos

Iba a decir algo cuando oí un gruñido, pero no vampírico, como de una bestia. Entonces los vi. Vi a tres lobos gigantes, del tamaño de un caballo, uno tenía el pelaje negro, otro marrón y el último lo llevaba gris. Estaban en posición de ataque, con sus dientes largos y afilados fuera amenazándome. Eche a correr bosque adentro, pero ellos me seguían, cuando mire hacia atrás, los vi cada vez mas cerca, pero al no ser vampiro completo, no corría, ni tenia los sentidos tan desarrollados, así que apareció la famosa torpeza de mi madre, y me caí encima de una piedra. Mi cabeza se golpeo contra la punta de la piedra por lo que Perdí el conocimiento, pero lo ultimo que vi, fue a un lobo gigante con el pelaje rojizo, gruñéndole a los otros tres.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo xD_

_Os a gustado? Que me merezco? flores,tomatazos, rr's?_

_Besos_

_Laura_


	5. presentaciones y escapada

_( Laura Se asoma por la puerta, muerta de verguenza)_

_Hola? Hay alguien?_

_Siento mucho no actualizar. _

_La explicacion mas abajo, ahora os dejo el capi_

_Espero que os guste !_

* * *

Desorientada, esa era la palabra que describia lo que sentía en este momento. Me despertaron unas voces,unos gritos, mas bien dicho. No reconocía nada de mi alrededor, las paredes eran de madera oscura, la habitación estaba echa un desastre, lo unico que estaba intacto y bien puesto era un poster, en la pared de Megan Fox*

No entendía casi nada de lo que decia, por lo que me dispuse a levantarme, cuando me levante me dio un mareo, por lo que me volví a sentar en la cama, mientras esperaba que se me pasara. La cama era de madera, con un colchon, y unas sabanas azul marino. Al lado de la cama, había una ventana, daba a una playa, la arena era blanca, el mar estaba calmado y al lado habia un bosque.

Cuando se me paso el mareo, me levante, y fui a ver, al abrir la puerta, esta hizo un chirrio, por lo que los cuatro hombres que había ahí se giraron a verme. Todos eran de piel morena, con el pelo negro, tres de ellos lo llevaban corto, el otro lo llevaba un poco mas largo.

-Perdonad, pero alguien puede decirme, ¿donde estoy? y ¿que hago aqui?

-Disculpa, te encontramos desmayada en el bosque, por lo que te trajimos a la casa de JJ. - Dijo el que parecía mayor de todos.

-¿Quieres algo de beber, un cafe, un te, agua, algo de comer...? - me pregunto el chico que tenia el pelo un poco mas largo.

-un cafe, estaría bien, por favor.

-sientate, ponte comoda, ahora te lo traigo.

Hize lo que me dijo, había un chico sentado en el sofa, me sente al lado suyo.

-Seth Clearwater - se presento, y me tendio la mano

-Renesme Cullen - le dije cogiendole la mano, en ese momento se oyo un vaso caerse, y de golpe estaban los otros tres delante mia, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cullen? - me pregunto otro, el que aun no habñia hablado - ¿eres de la familia Cullen?

-Sip, ¿que pasa?- pregunte.

Ninguno me respodia, pero estaba segura de haber oido al mayor decir una maldicion.

-¿ Han vuelto todos los cullen contigo? ¿Desde cuanto tiempo estais aqui? ¿cuanto tiempo os quedareis?¿conoces el tratado?- me dijo el mayor.

-Si han vuelto todos los cullen, pero no conmigo. Yo llevo viviendo en Forks dos años, los demas se mudaron ayer. No lo se. Y no, ¿que tratado? Ah, y es imposible que me encontrarais "dormida" porque me estaban persiguiendo 3 lobos enormes...

-No eres vampira, tienes su olor, pero no tienes ni lo ojos, ni la textura...que eres?- me volvio a contestar

-¿Como sabes de los vampiros?

-¿Sabes lo que son los licantropos...?- por la cara que puse, adivino que no tenia ni idea - ¿los hombres lobo?

-si, he visto la pelicula, pero que tiene que ver?

-Vamos a decir, que tienes 4 hombres lobo delante tuya. - me levante y enseguida me puse alerta.

-¿Por que me seguiais? ¿Que quereis de mi?

-Te seguían porque has pasado la linea del tratado, y no te preocupes no te haremos daño- me dijo el del pelo un poco mas largo, creo que JJ.

-¿Porque no nos sentamos todos, y hablamos tranquilamente de todo? -dijo Seth que seguía sentado en el sofá.

Me volví a sentar y ellos tambien se sentaron.

-Aun no nos hemos presentado, soy Samuel Uley, macho Alfa- dijo el mayor.

-Yo Enrri Call-me dijo el otro

-Jacob Junior, pero llamame JJ.

-Ya sabes, Seth Clearwater,- me dijo el que estaba sentado al lado mia

-Renesme Cullen, pero llamadame Nessie.

Comenzaron ellos, explicandome lo que eran los licántropos, y el tratado. Luego les explique yo, lo que era un híbrido, y sobre mi familia. Estaba amaneciendo, por lo que me despedí de ellos y JJ se obrecio a acompañarme hasta la frontera. Fui andando por Forks, había perdido el movil en el bosque, por lo que no podia llamar a nadie, y tenía que apañarmelas yo sola.

Ande por Foks, aunque no sabía muy bien donde estaba, sentía que estaba dando vueltas. Has que ví, Newton's entreprise. Estaba en la otra punta del pueblo.

Despues de más de tres horas y media andando y con los pies que me echaban fuego, llegue a la casa de los Cullen. Lo primero que hize al entrar en la cas fue quitarme los zapatos y aostarme en el sofa. Me ardían los pies. Creo que fue la primera vez que ande tanto en mi vida. Para ser sincera, me cansaba mas rapido andando, a paso humano que corriendo a velocidad vampirica,y clar,no pude usar la velocidad vampirica,porque en Forks,habia gente que le gustaba madrugar y no podia arriesgarme. Unos pocos segundos despues de ponerme en el sofa, tenía a Edward, Alice, Esme y Emmet delante mía. Mirandome con cara seria. Mientras que se sentaban

-¿donde estabas? - me pregunto Esme.

-No he podido ver nada de ti, hasta que saliste del bosque.

-Si me has visto salir del bosque, ¿porque nadie a venido a recogerme? -pregunte.

-Castigo... - siseo Emmet.

-Te fuiste dejandonos a medias, y has pasado la noche fuera, sin darnos noticias de ti, te hemos estado llamando y nada, entonces cuando Alice te vio salir del bosque sana pensamos que como castigo, tendrias que venir andando sola - termino por decir Edward.

-Arrgg! Yo no tube la culpa, estaba hablando por el movil, y me adentre mucho en el bosque, por lo que los me empzaron a perseguir 3 lobos, y lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme caido. Me desperte en una habitacion, y luego estube platicanto con los Quileutes, que por cierto son muy simpaticos. - lo ultimo lo dije mas bien para mi.

-Renesme sube a tu habitacion, ya hablaremos mañana. Hoy estas castigada. Por irte y no dar noticias de ti. - me dijo Esme, tranquilamente.

Subí enfuruñada a mi habitacion, ¿que se creian? Aparecían de un dia a otro, y ya piensan que tienen poderes sobre mi. Al llegar a la habitacion, cerre la puerta de un portazo y eche el seguro. Aunque no serviria de mucho, en una casa llena de vampiros. Me puse en el pc. Por suerte trabajar en la tienda me daba bastante dinero para la gasolina y para pagarme internet. Al conectarme vi a Lizzy conectada. La puse al corriente de todo, lo que había pasado, desde a llegada de los Cullen, hasta el castigo que me han puesto.

Mi hermana y yo nos llevamos muy bien, diria que bastante bien, jamas hemos tenido ninguna pelea. Tenemos los mismos gustos, aunque a ella le guste experimentar. cuando estaba con ella, me lo pasabade maravilla, solo que Lizzy a veces pareceuna cria de 5 años, y siempre necesita que alguien la mi hermano, no es igual. Tubimos una gran pelea durante mucho tiempo. Porque yo queria encontrar a la familia de papa y el no. Decía que si Edward había abandonado a mamá era poque no la quería, y si no quiere a mama significaba que no nos querria a nosotros tampoco, por lo que no deberiamos molestarlo, por nada, que podemos vivir perfectamente,sin llegar a conocerlo nunca. Por culpade eso,nos peleamos, y desde ese momento nuestra relacion no estan buena.

Estubiemos horas hablando ya que en Europa era de tarde, mientras que aqui era de madrugada y asi fue que hablando con Lizzy se me ocurrio una cosa. Cogí,papel,y un lápiz y empezé a escribir una termine la pegue en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasilo. Escribi otra,y la deje encima de la cama, y me fui. Salte por la ventana, y corri dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

MeganFox* actriz de transformes, con un buen cuerpo

* * *

Hola! :S Espero que os haya gustado, bueno aqui va la explicacion...

Varias de ustedes ya lo sabian, ando sin inspiracion, no se que poner, y cada vez que escribo algo, lo borro, porque no me convence, este capi, ha sido subido por que una amiga me obligo, que decia que estaba bien, pero sigue sin convencerme. Aparte, tambien, tengo vida aparte de ff, y si me pongo en el pc la mayoria de las veces es para leer. Bueno, se que son escusas miserables,pero son la verdad.

Siento haberme tardado tanto,y aunque se que no me lo merezco, un rr plisss¿?

Besos

laura


End file.
